Lucky Camp
by Creeply
Summary: After the camp when the kids are adults and in serious relationships and dealing with the horrible regret and mind breaking angst of adulthood. Only Two chapters unfortunately. Poly relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Review next thing up soon. No lemon trying something new out. Poly relationship.**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" A voice shattered the brief period of calm that Neil had in his apartment. He stood up and sighed, hoping that everything was going to work out in the end but knowing that it probably wasn't going to. He stretched and walked out of the living room. The most expensive thing in there was the TV, it had been a group effort to buy it. He had donated the least amount of money because he was just doing an internship and the lab that he worked for said that he hadn't worked long enough to deserve money.

He went into the kitchen that lead from the front door. The one bedroom apartment was small but it was also super cheap which was good as the city was an expensive place to live. Sometimes he wished that they had moved out into the suburbs with Max and the others, but the commute to their jobs would have just been god awful.

He paused in the doorway and saw Snake, Erin and Tabii with their arms full of assorted girly crap. He looked between the three of them and Snake just looked at him and shook his head rapidly. The marine's arms were straining under the weight of all of the stuff that he had, it was everything from clothes to lamps to what looked to be a piece of furniture. Although Snake was strong he also had a limit, unlike his best friend, the scary bald fucker never seemed to get tired. Or to blink.

"So how did everything go?" Neil asked the room only for Tabii to slam herself against his chest and hug him tight enough to bruise a rib. She began slapping her little blonde head against his chest and sobbing loudly and grossly. NEil froze and then wrapped his arms around her tightly. He knew that she was sort of weirdly touched starved, her parents apparently gave love out sparingly to make sure that their daughters worked harder for it.

It was pretty messed up.

"About as terrible as you would expect." Erin said, the blue and yellow eyed woman said as she put down her own pile of crap beside the pile of crap that Tabii had unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. The blue headed girl rubbed Tabii's back in small soothing circles and patted Neil's tense shoulder.  
"Well what the fuck did they say to her that caused all of this." Neil gestured down to the red faced snot nosed cyclops as she shivered against her tallest boyfriend.

"Mostly how she was a deviant and how they preffered their weird eight toed grandbaby that her sister and cousin gave them over her. She's out of the will and so on." Snake said as he put the pile down neatly so that it would not fall apart into a million pieces. He pulled out a carton of cookies from the cabinent and a pint of ice cream from the freezer. It was the expensive kind saved for when one member of their little polygamy group had a bad day. And more or less being disowned by your parents was a pretty bad day.

Snake nudged Tabii's hand with the cookies and a spoon. She grabbed them and moved around Neil until she was practically drapped across him but still had access to the sweets. She shoved a cookie in and then offered one up to Neil. He took the sweet and chomped down before turning back towards the living room. The sound of the documentary was playing in the background. It was about angler fish.

"They hate me. And don't want me. And I'm ugly and weird." Tabii said bluntly and damply, her mouth wet with tears and snot. She felt lower then crap. She felt lower then when she lost her eye. She felt lower then when she suffered her first break up.

"So what? They're the ones who are weird." Erin responded as Neil more or less lead Tabii to the couch and sat her down. He handed her the remote and she instnatly switched the channel to some chick flick, she liked chick flicks they made her mind turn off for extended periods of time because she had watched them all over and over and over and over and over again. Her slut of an older sister had forced her to and told her that was how she got a man or a relationship. But since Tabii's older sister was now married to her cousin and had a creepy gross eight fingered baby she was probably not the best person to go to for advice anymore.

Tabii moaned in dissapointment at Erin's response. The blue haired tanned girl grabbed a blanket and through it over Tabii. The four of them had started dating in college, it had began with Tabii and Snake. They met at a dance and she had been trying to get over Neil, even though they never actually dated her feelings for him were legit and she didn't know how to properly handle them. So she tried to jump into the dating scene and get it all out with Snake. For a little while the two were happy, but then time passed and they realized that there was something missing from their relationship.

Or in this case two people missing. Neil and Erin had been interning at the same lab building by their college campus and had started to get lunch together, just to talk and because they were the only people that the other knew. She had been nervous at first, she had gotten good grades and kept a float in school, but had never applied herself enough to go as far as she wanted to academic wise.

Neil was the opposite and had become so stressed that he had to find a lower level job or else would have honestly gone insane. So they would hang out, get lunch and eventually this lead to them getting drinks after work, her walking him home, him driving her home. He still had a crush on her and was awkward and a little cringey at times, but he forced himself to try and move past it.

She had asked him out on a date in order to...well not in order to do anything. He was smart, he was sweet, and he didn't do anything too weird. Well too weird for a social awakward nerd with low levels of social interaction.

Their first double date as 'couples' went about as well as could be expected. Two fires, one arrow and a bank robbery later the four of them had drunkenly cuddled until the sun came up just talking. And just like that they moved in together and were sort of a thing. It was a private thing at first, not telling any of their friends because they had no idea how anyone would react. In fact they had been very silent about the entire situation and most people just assaumed that they were four very close friends.

Neil, Max and Nikki were very close friends. Whatever the four of them were really fell more in the category of lovers. Or lovers with benefits, sweaty amazing mind blowing benefits.

They had decided that since they were all in their mid twenties it was about time to tell their parents what they were doing at least. Tabii was the second to last and this was pretty easily the biggest screw up so far. Erin's parents had been shocked, Neil's dad was creepily supportive and Snake had not told his parentals yet.

But Tabii...this was rough they could tell that this probably changed a lot of things, not just for her but in general.

The four young lovers all sat on the couch. Tabii in the center with Snake and Neil on either side of her and Erin wrapping her arms around Neil's shoulders. They sat and stared blankly at the screen as Tabii continued to stuff her face and sniffle in annoyance.  
"Those fucking assholes." Neil said to the room. Tabii crushed a cookie in her hand before tossing it at the tv in a fit of rage. She took a deep breath, her face resembled an arodable strawberry and she began to rant, rave and foam at the mouth in anger. They waited for it to pass, not confirming or denying it, but jsut waiting out the storm as she yelled and screeched about how she hated her parents, her life, her one eye and herself.

She finally took a deep breath and returned to her normal color.  
"I'm like fine now." She said drained. Snake patted her on the shoulder before kicking up a box of tissues from the floor and offering her one. She wiped her face in disgust and tossed it away.

"Well at least you know they are all bigoted trash. And you never have to see them again." Erin said casually to her girlfriend. Tabii sniffed before wiping at her nose and pulling a disgusted face.

"And at least you have us." Neil said hopefully as he leaned over and kissed the crown of her blonde head. She smiled and snuggled between the strong arms and the noodle arms that held her. She was drained and tired and snug and within seconds fell into sleep. Neil sat up straighter and shivered in delight when he felt a sweet pair of lips kiss her cheek.  
"What was that for?" He asked Erin in confusion. She shrugged casually.  
"You're a good guy. You deserved it." Neil smiled bashfully and blushed even deeper when Snake leaned over and kissed his other cheek. Before nodding towards his one awake girlfriend.  
"What she said." Neil smiled and leaned back. It was still technichally his day off and he wanted to spend it with these three and relax. Tabii snored in contentment as the movie began to end, she was warm, snug and safe with her new family. She didn't need the trash that raised her.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next story update soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Max/Sasha/Nikki one shot thing. All adults. Review not just this one but my other stuff too.**

The child was looking up at him with fear. Shivering in shock and terror. The glass was shattered around their feet beside the ripped and torn family picture. They had only been looking at it, not trying anything out of the ordinary. But it had fallen and shattered, and Max had been in one of his worser moods, which meant that there had to be consequences.

A lot of consequences in the form of crimson blood pooled out of the child's mouth and splattered against the floor. The child was holding her face and sobbing softly to herself, trying to be as small and unnoticable to the taller stronger man as possible.

"Please. Please no more, I am sorry, I didn't mean to break it." She said as he brought his hand back and whisteled it through the air. The smack reverberated through the empty house. The entire neighborhood seemed empty. There was not a single person left to stop him, there was only him, the child, the crying baby in the back room and the half filled bottle of hard booze sloshing in his hands.

"Your god damn right you're sorry. And you are never fucking doing it ever again." He said bringing his hand up, bringing it down and slapping firmly through her small delicate face, shattering nose and cheek and forcing teeth from her jaw. Breaking her apart piece by piece until she was a broken little piece of meat below him.

Max smiled took another deep dangerous dark drink and returned to destroying his child.

* * *

Max sat up with a sob in his throat, he touched his face before grabbing his hair checking his nose and reassauring himself that he was in fact in reality and not in some fucked up dream world where he killed his children. He shook his head and took a bunch of deep breaths. This nightmare was one for the books, maybe the worst one that he had experienced in weeks.

He wished that it was not a repeating dream, but it was. Sometimes it would not pop up for days or even weeks, but when it did it meant that it would stay for a long time. He took a deep breath and looked down at the extra large king size bed. It was one of the most expensive things that was in the house, and cost almost a full paycheck to get.

Sleeping in it lay Nikki and Sasha, his 'wives' technichally girlfriends because they couldn't find anyone to marry the three of them. Nikki was snorting and snoring, he had always expected Sasha to get pissed off over that because she was a spoiled rotten firey red head. But she actually really enjoyed the shorter womans snoring. She said that it was like white noise and actually really helped her relax. Max wasn't going to complain, Nikki's snores relaxed him too, they were consistent and let him know that he was not alone while sleeping.

He stood up and stretched, it was only two in the morning. He had gone to bed maybe three hours ago. He used the street lights to navigate to the door, throwing a glance back at his beautiful wives as he exited the room. Wondering just what he had done to deserve the two angles that let a lowly loser like him sleep with them. They were too fucking good for him, everyone was too fucking good for him. He wondered if he had manipulated them into it? He was too good at that, one of his many many flaws.

He grabbed his bathrobe and padded down the hallway still breathing haveily as the dream stirred inside of him. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the wall and tried to rationalize it all away. He couldn't and bit his lip as he slapped his knuckles together in order to get out some anger. Some frustration that had been building up when the dream began.

"God damn it." He said softly as he walked down the hallway past his babies room. She was young and small and couldn't even walk yet, but he could tell that she was going to be incredible and a total badass once she grew up. If she grew up, if he got to see her grow up. The dream still gnawed at him as he continued down the hallway and shook his head remembering how hot and real it had felt, attempting to break her to pieces.

At least he didn't try to beg for forgiveness in the dream or try to twist everything so that she would still love him afterwards. At least he only beat the crap out of her and didn't let her think it was her fault like his crappy parents did. But still the fact that this was happening at all probably just reinforced the fact that he had to keep on going to his shrink visits.

He sighed as he got downstairs and started making coffee. It was between that and wine and he did not want to taste that stuff this early. Plus he was sure that he had been drinking that when he went all out on his kid in his dream. He sighed dejectedly as he stared into his swirling brown drink. He liked it with minimal milk and sugar, so that it could be as fucking bitter and disgusting as real life was. No joy only energy should be taken from it. He sighed and took a swig.

"Really? It's like two." A heavily accented voice said in annoyance from the hallway. He looked up at Sasha as she waddled into the kitchen, she complained that she looked like a hippo with the belly. A hippo that wore too much make up maybe but a red headed hippo never the less. Good thing that Max actually liked hippos.

"Fuck off." He said tiredly as he took another sip, he couldn't go into it right now, she should be sleeping and letting him be all brooding and dramatic and over the top. But she cared about him and knew him well enough and for some reason loved him enough to sit down and grab his coffee from him to take a swig for herself. She frowned before standing up and mixing in some whipped cream and putting it down in front of him.

"If you aren't going to irish it up you might as well add something tasty to it." She said before sitting down heavily and rubbing her eyes. She still had a little bit of make up on even when she slept to make her already pink face glow a bright red. Clomping from the stairs and an excited and concerned Nikki popped from around the corner.

"Nightmare? Ooooh Whipped cream?" She said grabbing the bottle and squirting some directly down her throat. Max looked between the two, they even wore different night clothes, Nikki only wore pajama's because otherwise she would sleep in the buck (Something that Sasha and Max liked to take advantage of when the three first became lovers) but upon having a kid she began wearing pajama's, really soft goofy ones that made her look very young. Sasha wore lacey night dresses and undershirts with nothing on beneath. Max wore pajama bottoms and a tshirt to bed. Maybe underwear if it was hot.

Nikki looked at him in concern before sitting beside her two lovers. Already fully awake, she never seemed to get too tired but just bounced right back from anything. She was honestly spectactular. They both were. He went to take another sip but was stopped by a stylized hand and one with faint dirt underneath the fingernails because Nikki liked to play outside with their child.

"The nightmare? Was it the one with the wolf? Or the one with the cult leader? The one where one of us died or?" Max sighed knowing that he was not going to be able to escape them forever and might as well just come clean and tell the two concerned looking tired young women.

"I was hurting her. And liking it. I was like my parents. It was...I don't know what I was doing."  
"Were you like dead drunk in it?" Sasha said snarkily with a smile knowing that she could come off as rude or abbrasive. He nodded.  
"And were you sad and disgusted with yourself when you woke up?" Nikki asked probbing his arm a little. He nodded again.

"And did you tell her that it was her fault and she deserved it? Like your parents?" Sasha continued with a smile and a nudge to him.

"No." Max said firmly and looked at the two of them. Their eyes were full of devotion and caring towards him. Not anger, not disgust not even dissapointment. Just tired love. Max's heart ached and he wanted to go back to bed.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow once you get a solid eight hours worth of sleep?" Nikki asked Max with a cute little grin that made him blush and cause his heart to beat incredibly faster.  
"Call my shrink." He responded grudgingly. She booped his nose after kissing the tip of her finger like an overly dramatic cartoon character.  
"Anything else?" Sasha said menacingly. Max thought for a moment drawing a blank, the dream was still real, it couldn't hurt him but it could affect him and he was still thinking on it and making his mind all muddled.  
"Tell you both that I love you?" He said desperately trying to remember what he had forgotten and hoping that they wouldn't hate him or mock his lack of common sense when it came to emotions.  
"Well you could also do that by having some nice sweaty fun with us later tomorrow." Nikki said wiggling her eyebrows and giggling softly. Max blushed in embarassmenet before he finally remembered what it was.

"Take the kid to daycare and go to work." He said standing up and putting the still full cup of coffee into the sink. It was a waste but he wanted to try and sleep again.  
"He's got it!" Nikki said excitedly hopping to her feet and jumping up and down like a little girl. Sasha rolled her eyes before gripping Nikki's shoulders to help pull her up out of the chair. Max walked over and braced her as she stood with a grunt. The three stood there silently as Max stiffly embraced the two and tried not to make eye contact, human interaction especially with little sweet emotional gestures always made him uncomfortable since he never grew up with any positive ones.

"You sap." Sasha said as she hugged him back and Nikki nuzzled agaisnt her lovers. She had a lot of passion to give and she was liek a generator, she just had to keep on letting out the constant stream of happiness and love that she made! Or at the very least give it to these folks and Neil and his little group.

"Want to say goodnight to the kid?" Sasha asked Max instantly making him tense up before relaxing and nodding. The three walked up the stairs, Max had an arm wrapped around either womans waist and kept staring straight ahead, whenever he got nervous or frightened on the short staircase which lead upstairs he just had to squeeze one of them and he instantly felt himself relax just a tad and could take a deep calming breath to move forwards.

They got upstairs and peeked into the bedroom where their child slept peacefully ignorant of any emotional problems that their father was facing. Max smiled a genuine caring smile as he watched his kid slumber.

"Thank you. Both of you." He said softly as the three of them retreated back towards the bedroom and hopefully some actual good dreams.

 **Review Next thing updated soon.**


End file.
